


Foundation

by Dorkathus



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Dark!Merlin, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkathus/pseuds/Dorkathus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kill them all.  Focus on the peasant woman.”  With those few words, it was done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foundation

**Author's Note:**

> Kleinefee92@LJ was my awesome beta for this. Done as part of the drabble circle now dubbed Ealdor Burning, started by KF's Merlin POV version.

Thinking about it now, it had been far too easy.

Agravaine already knew that Merlin was important to the king. He’d watched the pair himself, particularly after Morgana had pointed it out to him. This woman that the boy treated with such affection but who was clearly his elder, she must be his mother, or perhaps an aunt. Oh yes, this would work out well. Morgana wanted Arthur dead, but perhaps he could deliver her more than that. He could deliver a broken shell of a man. He simply had to set things in motion.

“Kill them all. Focus on the peasant woman.” With those few words, it was done. It was less than a minute before she was cut down.

Merlin was everything to Arthur of late, and this woman was everything to Merlin. She was the foundation stone, the smallest piece on the board without which the whole defence would crumble. He would make that happen, for Morgana; to see her safe; to see her smile.

The pitiful form of Arthur’s servant boy knelt beside her now, shaking. Agravaine saw the pain and hard anger Merlin directed at both the king and himself, and it was all Agravaine could do not to laugh. Even if Arthur lived his morale would be crippled. What a sight to parade before the stubborn elite of Camelot. It was so simple, so perfect.

Oh, how naïve he had been.

Flames leapt from houses around him, his head pounding where it had cracked against the wooden pillar Merlin had thrown him into. He could hear screams, of soldiers and small folk alike, people running past him with their clothes aflame. Fire grew from the very ground itself, and when Agravaine looked through it and met the glowing gold eyes of Merlin – _Emrys_ – he knew how grave his mistake had been. _Morgana. Forgive me._ His shrieks were lost amongst the countless others, as Ealdor burned down to ash.


End file.
